Mirai
Mirai is an assassin in the Mercenary Side. She's one of the founding members, along with Hollow, Vega, Monochrome, and Goldie. Appearance Her hair and eyes are dark blue. Her hair is in a messy bob, and she has an ahoge sticking up from it. Her eyes are almost always covered by her long bangs. She wears a simple, sleeveless dress. The dress is white, with undertones of blue. She is barefoot. She has the power to transform her features in any way possible, as well as make-up powers to go with her new 'sonas. As such, she might not always look like her default appearance. Personality Mirai has the capacity to act like her age, easily exciteable and cheerful. However, she acts more like a sophisticated French woman, all business and respect. She calls females "Milady" and males "Monseuir". The're cold and efficient, especially during jobs. Mirai is capable of fabricating her own personality, as evident through her various "faces" that she uses to infiltrate. Backstory She's a demon who was exiled to the forum world. She was stranded in Vega's city, and lived in the slums. Mirai doesn't remember that she was a demon, thinking she was just a mature, confused child. Vega found her along with Hollow, and brought both of them back to her bunker. Mirai was strangely attracted to the weapons that Vega had, and shot a pistol with complete accuracy. Vega gave her the pistol, recognizing that the little girl knew how to use it. Mirai was originally a demon who tried to lead a rebellion to change the world. She tried to make the world a "utopia", first by wiping everything out. (This never took place in Scholastica, it was somewhere else). She was defeated and banished away. Her appearance changed after she lost her powers. Mirai has a certain enchantment set on her, making sure she never regains her memories. Anything with the slightest possibility of making her remember will be rejected from her body. Powers Mirai's only power so far is her strong shape-shifting capabilities. It's strong enough to alter even her frame, height, and hair length. It changes every aspect of her appearance. Powers can also be manufactured using this ability. Relationships [http://good-vs-evil-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow Hollow] - Mirai is loyal to Hollow, who -- along with Vega -- first found her when she had been abandoned. She respects the leader, and finds her antics amusing. Vega - Mirai and Vega have mutual respect. It's not quite a very intimate or close relationship; each trusts the other. They trust that the other will be able to make sound decisions for themselves. Monochrome - Mirai retains a fairly respectful relationship with Monochrome. They don't talk much, but when they do, they are friendly. Mirai is aware of Monochrome's situation, and keeps a wary eye on her. 'Goldie '- Mirai hasn't interacted much with Goldie, and her opinions about his deputy-ship are unknown. Whenever she speaks with him, she speaks in the default tone that she speaks to everyone in. Trivia * Mirai's appearance and inspiration comes from a song named It's a Wonderful World by HAMO. * "Mirai" is the Japanese word for "future". Category:Mercenary Side Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Demons